Overwatch : God Bender
by RuGaard98
Summary: As the full grasp of the new Omnic crisis extend upon the world, the newly reformed group of Overwatch, along with their new allies in Mercy and Doomfist's group, are working to stop the rising of the machines. Among them, Sombra, their most valuable hacker, is drawn to the temple of Anubis, where the remains of the God program by the same name are being held.
1. A New Plan

This story is a follow up to another, larger story that starts with "Overwatch : The Birth of a New Group" You can go look it up to understand what is happening in this one

The night was cold in the Overwatch headquarter, but Sombra had grown used to it. Working in the dark was always better for her. Everything was quiet which helped her concentrate. In her mind, file were rolling around at an intense speed as she was searching for the right one. She saw, in the news, the mass shooting on King's Row, but while the police were talking about their speculation regarding a strike team from Overwatch, Sombra already knew it was Gabe. She had a grin on her face at the idea of Maximilien's death. One less threat to deal with.  
She knew that harassing Talon would ultimately lead them to push Gabriel to his limit. It was only a matter of making sure the pressure was building up correctly and, in a matter of a few weeks, she had successfully turned Gabriel against Talon. Now that they were out of the way, there wasn't much between her and what she was looking for.  
Of course, no one would ever know that she pushed Gabriel to do that, and no one would ever need to know about it, what mattered is that Talon was gone and she had done her job. In the morning, most Overwatch agent would sight in relief to hear it, Amélie would probably walk away and Angela would follow her. Akande would think of Gabriel and would make the connection before most others, he always knew how impulsive he could be if manipulated correctly.  
She wasn't please, however, when she heard news of Los Muerto and how Maximilien managed to give her a bad name. She'll have to get back there and explain the ruse that the Omnic had been trying to pull on them. She though that stealing Morison's weapon or make a copy of it only to show it to Marco would be a way of showing she had already dealt with him, clear her name for now. But that would be for later, for she had a very specific idea in mind.  
She found the files she had been looking for : the report that Gabriel sent to Maximilien regarding the guard near the temple of Anubis. Analyzing it helped her map what the outside of the temple must look like during both day and night. Their leader, Pharah, was probably going to be around during the day shift since it seemed to be the more demanding one. She would have to act during the night, which was just fine for her.  
The sun started to rise up as Watchpoint Gibraltar woke up, with many of its members taking their breakfast in the room next to hers. She usually didn't interact with much people, mostly Angela and Akande, sometimes Winston when she needed access to some instruments. The rest were bearing her presence most of the time.  
Angela knocked at her door, she knew it was her as she had memorized the way she knocked, and entered her room. « Did you see the news?  
\- Of course I did, I was awake all night.  
\- Who did this? I didn't know a thing about all of that.  
\- Gabe.  
\- It was him?  
\- You should ask Amélie about it, I'm pretty sure she knows more about his motivation than me.  
\- I don't know how to feel about this.  
\- Better rejoice. We're much safer now.  
\- But Gabriel is out there, and he seems reckless.  
\- He'll just make more mistakes then. »  
She didn't seem convinced, she took a look at her monitor which Sombra made sure to turn to the news before she got in and sighted. « You're right, I'll ask Amélie about it.  
\- If you could bring me a drink while you're at it. »  
She acknowledged and let her alone in her room. She cleared up the files in her head, stored them in their right place and stretched herself. After a night of analyzing guard tours near the temple, she was starting to feel tired.  
When Angela brought her some water, she asked her to come out and join the rest of the team. « We're going to have to talk about our next plan of action, it would be best if you could participate.  
\- What do I have to do over there? You're all grown ups, you can do it without me.  
\- You've been up all night, you'll know more about the situation than us.  
\- Yes, and being up all night, I'm also tired and should go to sleep.  
\- I'll leave you for the rest of the day after that. »  
Sombra sighted and got up her chair. « Alright then, let's be quick about it. »

Around a large table at the top of Watchpoint Gibraltar, Sombra joined a large group of people. Morison gave her a dark look when she entered, but she didn't bother to care. Akande and Angela were sitting at the opposite of the table, with Amélie standing further in the back, listening from far away. Morison, Torbjörn, Reinhardt and Winston were on the other side. « What's the meaning of this? Morison started.  
\- The council of Talon has been dismantled, Akande answered. Apparently one of them broke down and decided to kill them all.  
\- So they had another treason among themselves?  
\- Their leaders may have just fallen, but some of their agents may still be around. They are not out of the radar.  
\- But for now, we can concentrate on the war that actually matters. »  
Morison pushed a button that showed a hologram of the globe. « The african Omnium must be our first target. It was the first one to reactivate since the fall of Numbani and to start international aggression. It is also making breakthroughs by rising north each day.  
\- So how do we take it down? Reinhard asked.  
\- We've already seen the people of Australia deal with one by blowing up the core, but it is highly radioactive and it would emanate radiation all over its surrounding for God knows how long.  
\- So we can't just blow it up, Angela said.  
\- No, but we can deactivate it. Torbjörn? »  
Torbjörn scratched his beard. « Get me in and I'll do my job. I've done some research on Omnic mind with the one I rescued near Numbani, I think I'll be able to deactivate a bigger one. But getting in, that'll be your job. »  
He turned to Sombra. « Getting into an Omnium like the african one is not easy. It's been active and working for decades now, unless we have superior fire power, I'll just get gunned down before getting in.  
\- So how do we beat it? Doomfist asked.  
\- I may just have an idea, » she said as she showed an electronic chip.  
Winston took it and put it in the computer, which showed pictures of the temple of Anubis. « What are we supposed to do with that? Morison asked.  
\- In the pyramid, there is a very powerful and important piece of technology. »  
Morison frowned. « You're not talking about the god-program?  
\- Anubis is weak, it's been taking hits from the guard around the pyramid. If I get close to it, I might just be able to shock it and take away its processors. With a tool like that, we should be able to fight fire with fire.  
\- You want to control Omnics? »  
He seemed insulted to hear that, but Sombra didn't budge. « I'm not saying we should control them, but we could invert the signal they receive, and we should be able to at least disable them.  
\- You're sure you'll be able to do all of this if we get Anubis? Akande asked.  
\- With a little help from our engineer, we could build something interesting. I heard you have a god-program of your own in the basement somewhere in here? »  
They turned to Torbjörn, who grunted. « I can't tell if she's genius or going nut.  
\- At least it's a plan, Angela said.  
\- We're talking about Anubis, Morison replied. It is a dangerous machine. Do you know how many of our men had to die just so that we could contain it in that temple?  
\- And now it's stuck in there pilling up dust, Sombra answered. We're not talking about setting it free, we're going to dismantle it for good and use it's strength for our own plan.  
\- You think we haven't already tried to destroy it? God-programs like these are all around the world at the same time, destroying it will not disable it, it will find a new place to settle in and keep growing.  
\- That why we want to remove it's processor. If you destroy the core, it can still grow back somewhere else, but if we remove it's strength, it won't be able to go anywhere anymore because it won't have the power to do so. It won't have the energy needed to keep control of Omnics either.  
\- Its processors have been gathered inside the temple, but you won't be able to get in or even touch them, there are to many of them and they are very large.  
\- Give me enough time and enough people to bring them back and I'll detach them. »  
Angela added. « But the temple is guarded by Helix Security. We won't be able to get in unless we have their consent.  
\- They can let you in.  
\- I highly doubt it. My relation to Akande have been heard all around the world and they are hunting him down right now. »  
Akande answered. « Then let Morison deal with it. Overwatch has not yet shown any public sing that they work with us.  
\- But Overwatch is still in a bad position, the Union doesn't officially recognize the recall of the agents yet.  
\- But they are the ones who neutralized Anubis, they should have the right to its confinement.  
\- Sadly, they lost that responsibility when it was dismantled. Helix Security has all the right to keep us out of the temple. »  
Morison sighted. « We could talk to Fareeha. She may be able to get us in.  
\- Ana's daughter? Angela asked.  
\- She's the leader of the guard. She knows about me and about most of us. If you go there and try to convince her, we may be able to bypass some legal problems.  
\- But that would be illegal.  
\- That's the point, Sombra told her.  
\- I don't like this.  
\- If we want to get in, that's what we'll have to do, Morison replied. I still don't think this is a good idea, but it may just be the only plan we have right now.  
\- With Anubis' processor, Sombra said, the african Omnium shouldn't be a problem to deal with. We could convert Athena and let her undo the signal from the moon.  
\- But what do we do against the present Omnic march?  
\- Leave it to me, Reinhardt answered. I can hold them off with enough men, but we won't be able to do so for long.  
\- How much time do you give us?  
\- Maybe two days, maximum three.  
\- Is it enough? »  
Sombra smiled at them. « I only need one night. Let Angela come in and bring Amélie for cover. All three of us, we'll do just fine.  
\- It's too dangerous to send you three alone, Morison said. There have been recent Omnic activity near the temple of Anubis. If they decide to attack, we'll need a back up plan.  
\- I always have a back up plan, Sombra said.  
\- And what is it?  
\- I have my EMP ready if Omnics start being a pain in the ass. Give me some time and I could prepare a bomb in case things get out of hand.  
\- Like the one you used in the hospital? Angela asked.  
\- Exactly. »  
She knew Angela wasn't fond of this and tried to bring it up as a way of dissuading her, but she didn't care. She was doing her job and, with a fight against Omnics, everything useful had to be on their side.  
Morison let her go, stating they had some battle planning to do with Reinhardt and that the plane to Egypt would be ready tomorrow. She got out and got back to her room and fell asleep.


	2. Gathering Information

She woke up in the middle of the night, with the headquarter mostly silent. It was her last night before the trip, she knew she'd have to gather up as much useful information as she could.  
After an hour spent on her computer trying to learn about Anubis and its construction, she took some time to think about her plan of action. Shutting it down wouldn't be too hard as an EMP would work on any kind of machine unless they had specific cover for those type of waves, but she knew an old program like Anubis would not have such technology unless it knew specifically that she was out to get it. The problem lied in it's innards, she didn't know how Anubis looked from the inside and, because of that, snapping the processors and the memory bank out would take longer than usual which, in a dangerous place like the temple, was a problem to her.  
She quickly though of a solution which may not have been perfect, but was still a good start. She got up and walked out of her room in the middle of the night, turning invisible and quickly going down the different stories of the building until she got in the basement, which was built within a natural cave alongside the mountain of Gibraltar. The doors weren't a problem go get through, although she knew that forcing them open would give up her location.  
When she got into the room she was looking for, she took some time to process what she was seeing : a large machine was holding a glowing core, with monitors and holograms around it showing a large symbol, a curved « A » that confirmed she was looking at Athena.  
« I can see you, Agent Sombra. »  
The speakers all around the room turned her voice into an strange sound, like a choir that spoke in perfect unisson. Sombra took her invisibility away. « Thermal cameras? she asked.  
\- I can sense your electromagnetic field.  
\- That's a new one.  
\- My sense of deduction made me conclude that both human beings and Omnic will emit an electromagnetic field when they are active, which is why I have adapted to sense it.  
\- You're still learning just fine, then.  
\- Thanks to the good care of Overwatch, I have been surrounded by a safe shell for my most important pieces, leaving me free to fully develop my understanding of the world. »  
She could feel a powerful pressure in her brain, especially the left part that she had modified. She knew what is was : Athena was trying to get into her mind. Sombra grinned at the idea, it wasn't going to do anything to her, god-programs could only take control of Omnics, but the idea that it was still trying to to the same to her was… interesting to say the least.  
« That's good and all for you, but that's not what I'm here to chat about.  
\- Tell me, then, Miss Colomar. »  
She ignored that last part and kept going. « Look, I know you don't like me.  
\- I do not have emotions, but I have put you on my list of restricted individuals.  
\- It's basically the same thing really, but that's not what matters. We're going on a big and important mission and I'll have to take on Anubis. I'm pretty confident I'll be able to disable it for a minute or so, but I need to know how he's been built. I need to see what a program like him looks on the inside.  
\- You will not find the information you need in here, agent Sombra. I am a more sophisticated version of Anubis, my processors are not the same. Additionally, individuals that are part of my restricted list cannot approach me in such way that would be threatening to my integrity.  
\- I know that, she said as she looked inside her jacket.  
\- I know you have an electromagnetic pulse inside your jacket. If you use it, I will have to contact Winston.  
\- Do what you want, I'm not here to harm Overwatch. Winston won't be doing anything to me anytime soon. »  
She activated the EMP and an alarm went off for less than a second, with Athena shutting down, leaving Sombra in the dark and with a large machine to open up and look into. She managed to take out the metal plates and were covering the processor and, with her own source of light, she started digging through to see what was what inside such a large machine. It was complex and, seeing the size of all of its compartment, it was immensely powerful machine, no wonders something like that could send signals and take over the minds of other Omnics all around the world. Athena, however, was a new model, not designed to take over Omnic minds, but instead made to remotely control machines built to be controlled, such as airplanes, radios or the entire headquarter that was Watchpoint Gibraltar. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't still take control of some unfortunate Omnic minds. Sombra knew there was a difference and that looking at Anubis' innards wouldn't be as easy, but as an improved model to Anubis, Athena was still a good way to start.  
Now of course she wasn't here to harm Athena, only to peak at it and understand what a god program was meant to look like. She also knew that Anubis could also modify its own processors since it was a self-improving program, so all of this may have been for nothing. Although, on the contrary, it may just be the perfect thing to do : as a self-improving program, Anubis would want to be more sophisticated and Athena was a more advanced version of it, thus reading its next action, Anubis would probably want to look more like Athena. However, since she couldn't make out what was happening inside the mind of a god-program, she'll have to guess what it would try to do and use every single bit of information she could get in the aftermath of a problem.  
She took mental notes as to how Athena's pieces were assembled and she replaced everything where it was due. It would restart in the next few minutes and would probably not be pleased to know what she had just done, better get out before anything bad happened.  
Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her on the ground away from Athena. She immediately got back up and tried to see who it was, but instead a hand wrapped around her neck and pushed her all the way back against the wall. She could finally see who it was : Morison.  
« You think I don't see what you're trying to do?  
\- Relax, I just needed to take a look at that program.  
\- You think I'm gonna fall for that? I know about your ties to Los Muerto.  
\- Oh, of course you do. »  
She felt his hand strangle her against the wall and she held onto it to get out of his grasp. « You're not gonna get away with this. I'll bring you to Winston and you'll have a hard time explaining why you were messing with Athena.  
\- I… already told you… I need to see what it looks like. »  
She started having difficulty breathing, she felt his hand slowly ease, leaving her some space to breathe in. « If I'm going to get into the temple of Anubis, I better know what it looks like. »  
\- Athena has nothing to do with that and, even if that were the case, I wouldn't let you go. »  
As he was talking, she was trying to find a way to escape. He was much stronger than her, but not quicker. The problem was that she couldn't get that far anyways and then explaining herself would be useless if it was her voice against his in Gibraltar.  
« Morison. »  
A strong and deep voice made them both look at the door as Athena was slowly rebooting, putting the lights back on. Doomfist stood in front of them. « Leave us, Morison said, this does not concern you.  
\- She is not your agent. She is working for me. If you try and hurt her, you'll have to get through me first. »  
Morison set her free and turned around to look at Doomfist. « You're not the one in charge here, aren't you?  
\- And you're not her employer. Sombra is our most powerful tool right now, if she needs to look at the god program to know how it works, we should let her. »  
Morison walked up to him and they both stood straight up, looking at each other in the eyes. Sombra was wondering which one would jump on the other first? Probably Morison, he seemed to be much less calculated than Akande. No matter which one, it would be a good escape route for her.  
« We are in this together, Morison, Doomfist said.  
\- Are we? Last time I checked, Overwatch put you in prison because of your terrorist attacks.  
\- Last time I checked, I was sitting with you at your table, helping us plan our defence against our real enemy : the Omnics that are currently swarming the world.  
\- A war that you started.  
\- I have recognized that mistake, and now I will do what I must to stop it. »  
Morison turned around and looked at both of them. « I did not make my way across the world to see Overwatch infiltrated by people like you. Angela must've lost her god damned mind.  
\- Maybe that, or maybe she can see things you still cannot.  
\- You won't get away with it that easily. »  
He walked away and, once he was at the door, he turned around. « Next time any of you try to even get close to this room, it's going to be a bullet right through your head. No more warning. »  
He left and Sombra looked at her nails. « He's definitely mad at us. »  
Akande turned to her with a dark look. « What were you thinking?  
\- I had to look at Athena, what can I say?  
\- You could've asked instead of sneaking up on it in the middle of the night.  
\- I already knew they wouldn't want to, also I always work at night.  
\- Next time, I won't be here to help you.  
\- I didn't _need_ your help.  
\- Of course, he was just going to drag you all the way back to Winston and they would've banned you.  
\- You know Angela wouldn't have let them.  
\- We cannot rely on her at all time, she is not our servant.  
\- No, but that doesn't mean she can't be useful to get us out of trouble.  
\- Sombra, we are here to work with Overwatch. You cannot do these kinds of things and expect them to trust you.  
\- I've already given up on getting people to trust me a long time ago.  
\- It isn't just about you, you are putting me, Angela and Amélie at risk when you do this.  
\- You know me. Even if they ban me from the place, I can still work with you.  
\- Next time, tell me before you do something stupid again.  
\- It wasn't stupid, I needed to know. »  
Akande's look was enough to silence her. He left the room and she followed him all the way back to his room. « I meant what I said to Morison : we are all in this together, and you are one of our most valuable ally.  
\- Isn't that sweet of you.  
\- This isn't a joke, Sombra. Anubis may be the one thing that will make the difference and save thousands if not millions of lives. Your mission needs to be successful.  
\- It's as if you were hitting on me right now, she chuckled.  
\- This is serious Sombra. »  
He walked up to her. « No more sneaking around and no more vandalizing. »  
\- Alright then.  
\- Now go to sleep, or whatever you were doing. »  
She looked and him and sat on his bed. Akande sighted. « In your own room.  
\- I don't feel like walking all the way back to my room. Looks like you're stuck with me. »  
Akande was not amused, giving her a serious look. « Not tonight.  
\- Oh, don't worry about that, I just want to be around you, that's it.  
He sighted and got in bed next to her. She tried to get her arms around him, but he pushed her away. « I said not tonight.  
\- You know I'm leaving tomorrow? Who knows how long I'll be gone?  
\- We have very important planing to do tomorrow and I need to be up early. I need some sleep.  
\- And you know what would help you sleep? »  
She tried to get on top of him but he held her away with his arm. « I'm serious, Olivia. » He normally never used her name, hearing it seemed weird and let her feeling a weird taste in her mouth. She stood next to him, listening to his slow breathing as he slowly fell asleep next to her.


	3. Searching Deeper

As Akande fell asleep, she got out of his bed and turned her invisibility on once more. She walked all the way across to the rest of the bedrooms, in one of them, she found what she was looking for : there were voices whispering behind the door, but she could still hear them.  
« _We can't let them inside here. If you don't kick them out, I'll do it._  
\- _They are too valuable for this, Jack. They have weapons and agents that we need to get the mission in Anubis done_ , Winston told him.  
\- _Fuck Anubis, we'll find another way to solve this. If they want to put everyone in danger by tempering with that thing, then they can kill themselves without our help._  
\- _It isn't that simple… Listen, I do not like them at all either, but I trust Angela, I know she wouldn't be doing this without a good reason._  
\- _Tomorrow, I'll talk to her about it. If she doesn't want to leave them, she'll get out with them._  
\- _We can't let Angela down! What are you thinking?_  
\- _I'll find Ana and bring her back. We won't need Angela anymore once she's here._  
\- _This is insane, you're loosing your mind, Jack._  
\- _I'm not. I saw what I saw, they're messing with this place and you're just going to sit there without doing anything about it?_  
\- _We'll gather everyone and ask them about it tomorrow._  
\- _What if she's gone by tomorrow?_  
\- _If she tried to run away, she would already be gone by now. Either way, you can't just…_ »  
The door opened brutally, with Sombra having to quickly step out of the way as Morison got out in anger. He walked past her without noticing anything and she followed him. She noticed him walking all the way back to her room next to Amélie's and try to open it, but she had locked it before getting into her night expedition. He tried to open it once more and, with an angry grunt, he left. Sombra decided it was best not to keep following him around or he would eventually know she was there. She waited a few minutes to make sure he was long gone and got into her room and locked the door.  
As she got in, she noticed the cameras in the corners of her room looking at her. She knew they weren't facing this way usually : Athena was looking at her. « No bad feelings about all of this, alright? » she tried to tell it.  
No answer. Sometimes she was wondering if trying to talk to those machines was even worth it.  
Once she found her mental image of the innards of Athena, she went back onto the web and tried to research her construction. There wasn't much information on the surface, but going a bit deeper into unrestricted territories showed her some interesting bits of knowledge, notably that Athena was about seven years old, compare to Anubis' staggering fifty-five years. She had been built with pieces all around the globe, assembled and manufactured in Numbani and given to Greece who gave it the name of Athena. She was used in the lunar colony where she helped Winston escape back to Earth. Athena worked her own way into Watchpoint Gibraltar by utilizing Winston and other retired Overwatch agents, where it claimed the base as it's shell of protection. « Not bad for a bunch of nuts, bolds and algorithms. » she thought.  
Although she didn't find much more about Athena, she thought it could give her some advices as to how Anubis got in Egypt. The official story was that it broke into the temple and managed to make it it's new base of operation where it was planning to send military attacks around the world, but Sombra didn't buy it. It was called Anubis for a reason : it had to belong to the country in the first place. But there were no Omnium or that many Omnics to take control of in Egypt, so why would it exist? And why would it go bad? She knew that complex minds could more easily break down or malfunction, but it didn't seem like Anubis' terror had been a mistake. For a moment, she thought she may have found out about some new mystery to solve.  
She dug deeper, researching about Anubis and its debut. It was among the original god-program developed by Omnica Corporation and was meant to supervise the Nigerian Omnium from Egypt. She already knew about the fraud that brought down Omnica Corporation, but it seemed as if there was something worse going on.  
As she tried to bypass a security code on the website, a loud, high-pitched sound came out of the page, making her jump away in pain and throw her headphones on the table. The sound became louder until the computer shut down. Sombra panicked and opened her computer back : the page was gone and the browser had closed.  
She couldn't find the website or the page again, even after an hour of trying over and over to reconnect. Did someone notice her? She had never seen a website do such a thing to prevent hackers from getting in. It was both intriguing and terrifying.  
As she was still trying to reconnect, Angela knocked at her door, telling her that their plane was going to leave in an hour. « You don't look alright, Angela told her.  
\- I've been very busy trying to find something.  
\- Are you going to be fine?  
\- Yes, I'll be there soon. »  
Angela acknowledge and left her alone. She hadn't noticed that the sun had already rise. She did remember oversleeping a bit and waking up in the middle of the night instead of at twilight like she used to, but all of this searching made her forget her notion of time. At least she'll be able to stay awake for most of the trip.


	4. Adapting

When they got into the plane, she was surprised to see the cyborg Genji with them. When Angela noticed her confusion, she mentioned. « He's coming with us to make sure everything goes smoothly.  
\- That's why we already have Amélie with us. I don't know why we need someone else.  
\- Morison insisted on bringing him with us.  
\- More people means we'll be more visible.  
\- He's very quiet, don't worry about that. »  
She was even more surprised to see him sit with Amélie and noticing both of them meditating in a corner together. « They've both been through a lot of confusion with who they were, and Zenyatta helped them find peace. Angela explained.  
\- Zenyatta… that's the Shimbali monk isn't it?  
\- Yes.  
\- Well at least they'll both be quiet for most of the trip. »  
It didn't take long for them to land right in front of the temple's entrance, or at least the city surrounding it. « Now that Talon is no longer a problem, we should be able to get in the city without having to constantly look behind us, she told Angela.  
\- Last time we were here, you told us Gabriel would be here, but he wasn't.  
\- I know, he got send all the way to Australia instead. I didn't have time to notice it back then.  
\- But now, where is he?  
\- Who knows?  
\- I don't like this.  
\- So do I, but we still have a job to do. »  
She just noticed that Angela had put on her Valkyrie suit, complete with the wings. It was the first time she saw her with the full set and it was impressive.  
As the door to the outside opened, six guards with Helix Security suits were waiting for them. « Overwatch agents, state the nature of your visit.  
\- We are here to talk to Amari, Angela answered, can you lead us to her?  
\- Follow us. »  
Angela apparently did not bother being called an Overwatch agent still, but Sombra also thought she may have just overlooked it. The place was dry and hot, with all of them covering their mouth with scarfs to make sure their throat didn't dry out just from breathing. She also noticed Amélie had a much larger scarf that was clearly meant to hide her face, apparently she still wasn't fund of people recognizing her.  
They were lead into a large building next to the temple in which Angela and Sombra entered, with Genji and Amélie staying outside. They had to wait a few minutes before they found who they were looking for.  
Farreah wasn't pleased to see Sombra. « Don't think I haven't heard about you.  
\- Apparently working with Overwatch isn't really good to keep a hidden persona. »  
She ignored that remark and shook Angela's hand. « Doctor Ziegler, what bring you here?  
\- We have a special request from Morison. It concerns the temple of Anubis.  
\- I see. Come to my desk, we'll see about that request. »  
They both got into another room, with Sombra staying behind and looking through the window. Outside, a large wall was surrounding the temple, with guard walking ont top of it and with others making sure people didn't get too close. In the crowd, she could see Amélie and Genji scouting the area by themselves.  
After a minute or so, she decided it was time to make sure she wasn't missing on some important information, she got closer to the door and listened to them through it. « I can understand this could help us in the war, but it is too risky.  
\- I know it may seem like it, but Sombra knows what she is doing. We won't even be in there for an hour.  
\- I've seen what is inside this temple. Hundreds of Omnics trapped and controlled by Anubis, guarding its shell and maintaining it. Right now, it has been silent for a few weeks at least. We can't risk someone getting in there and waking it up.  
\- We need the processors. Anubis is one of the very few God program with enough power to help us. We could save millions of lives if we could get them and make the temple safe once more.  
\- I… I'll contact the director, but I already know what he's going to say, especially with Doomfist around you…  
\- Then don't contact him. Help us.  
\- I've already lost too many members of my team because of an outbreak by Anubis. I'll say it one last time : I can't let you in. »  
A silence was then followed by the door opening and Angela leaving looking down. « You heard her? she asked.  
\- Let's go for a walk, alright? » Sombra said.  
Although Angela didn't seem to understand what she was trying to do, they both got out and walked down the street, slowly trying to find Amélie and Genji back. « I'll have to contact Morison about that. He won't be happy.  
\- Don't.  
\- Why?  
\- Because we're getting into the temple tonight.  
\- What? You heard Pharah, she won't be able to let us in.  
\- I know.  
\- But then… »  
She stopped and turned around to look at her. « Sombra…  
\- Listen, we need these processors, I'm going to go get them.  
\- That is illegal and you know it.  
\- You know what's illegal too? Recalling the Overwatch members around the world. But your monkey did it anyways because the world needed it. We need these processors and we're doing it for good, so laws don't apply.  
\- I just… I can't… »  
Sombra started walking again and Angela followed her. « Listen, there's something you have to understand about this world : laws are made by people that don't know what's best for the world. When we know that what we are doing is the best thing to do, we can ignore laws and go around them.  
\- Is that what you did in Mexico?  
\- Exactly. I hacked the government and exposed them because I knew what was best for my country. Right now, it's your time to make that choice.  
\- We will make enemies if we get into the temple without permission.  
\- We have a much more dangerous enemy do deal with right now, I think it's a good trade.  
\- That is only if you're certain you can get the processors.  
\- Give me the night to analyse it and locate all of them and we'll be out by dawn.  
\- I don't like this… this looks like something Talon would do.  
\- We're not doing it to start a war, though, we're trying to stop the damned thing. Remember when Overwatch did a similar thing in King's Row?  
\- During the uprising?  
\- Yeah, whatever you call it.  
\- But… we weren't there to steal precious technologies.  
\- No, but you still didn't have the right to be there, but I didn't see you complain about it.  
\- I did, I tried to talk Jack out of it at first, to contact official officers to deal with the threat, but instead I ended up being on the battlefield.  
\- Well now you won't need to get in the temple at least. Find Amélie and Genji and bring them to me. Also prepare the planes and the drivers.  
\- Do you have a plan?  
\- I'm thinking about it right now. »  
She looked up in the distance, where the great pyramid that was housing the temple made her shiver. Pharah was wrong, Anubis was not silent at all, the pressure she felt on her brain was coming from the temple.


	5. Getting In

« I feel like we're just shooting in the dark, Amélie said.  
\- That's because we are.  
\- I thought you knew what you were doing.  
\- I know what I'm doing, I just can't tell if it's going to work flawlessly.  
\- So we take down the guards, then what?  
\- Then you make sure no one notices. We'll keep contact through the headphones, but if I say « Out » and disconnect, that means I had to take it out for safety mesures.  
\- And if you don't say anything?  
\- Get in and try to get me out.  
\- That's a risky task you're giving us.  
\- It won't come to that.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- The EMP will disable everything in its range until its nano-robots repair its burned circuits. I'll have plenty of time to detach the processors and, once that's done, I'll contact Angela and she'll send some pairs of arms to get them into the trucks, then it's a safe travel back to the planes and back onto Watchpoint Gibraltar.  
\- You're sure you're not forgetting anything?  
\- I'm certain of it.  
\- How many guards do we have to take down?  
\- They'll be at least 20 of them on duty tonight, Angela will be with Pharah to make sure she doesn't suspect a thing.  
\- 20 is a lot, my sniper can only shoot around a bullet per ten seconds, and that's only in perfect conditions.  
\- Genji will be there to help you.  
\- We don't want to kill anyone.  
\- Of course. That doesn't mean he can't knock'em out and hide de bodies. After that, you make sure they keep still and that no one notices that they're gone.  
\- It's one thing to hide a few men, hiding 20 is another.  
\- Then you better make sure you can hide 20 men.  
\- If we had more agents, it would be easier.  
\- We would be more visible too. Now we have a sniper and a ninja, you'll be hard to see, use that to your advantage.  
\- And if we're seen?  
\- Take care of them and tell Angela, she'll have an earphone ready in case things don't go according to plan. Escaping should be easy if you find yourself in trouble.  
\- And if we are caught and you get in trouble? »  
Sombra took some time and looked for something in her jacket. « I have a last resort plan if it comes to that. »  
She could clearly see that Amélie was not fond of her plan. The sun had just set and the night's sky was settling behind the large pyramid, with lights coming from it and making it more ominous. « Do you feel the pressure too? » She asked.  
Amélie, who was at the window staring into the night, nodded slightly. In the back of the hotel room they found in the city next to the temple, Genji was sitting alone in the corner, listening to them and meditating at the same time. Sombra still remembered when he nearly ended her in a matter of second, the scars on her right side was still very visible. If he was this deadly, he shouldn't have any problem dealing with Helix Security guards, especially if backed by a sniper like Amélie. In her mind, there wasn't much that could go wrong with this part of the plan, once we got in the temple, that's when she'll have to improvise her way to Anubis. Once that was done, she had everything ready in her jacket.  
She called Angela. « When are the trucks going to be ready?  
 _\- Give them an hour at least._  
\- Fine, then we start our plan in an hour.  
 _\- Watch out for the guards, Pharah told me she isn't fond of you being around, she may have put some additional ones around the temple or in the city._  
\- She did, I already checked.  
 _\- I see._  
\- Don't worry about us, Amélie is going to keep contact with you if anything happens.  
 _\- Don't get yourself killed, please._  
\- I don't plan to. »  
They decided it was best to immediately start moving and make sure all the guards were at the right place before executing any kind of plan. Luckily, the report Gabe had sent to Maximilien was accurate and Sombra could easily figure out their patterns and tour. It was only a matter of setting Amélie up and letting her and Genji do the dirty work. Once they received Angela's signal, Sombra activated her invisibility and went around the pyramid.  
Getting in the temple was the easiest part for her, once most of the guard was down, she could find a door that would not be checked and hacked it. In a few seconds, she was in and closed the door right behind her, leaving her in both silence and darkness.  
Immediately, she felt the pressure on her brain stop, but she knew she was still being watched. She could say anything she wanted to everyone around her, but she couldn't lie to herself : she was scared.  
There was no way to know the layout of the temple other than to explore it. Finding Anubis may be a bit harder than she thought at first. Who knows where it's main compartment would be? Who knew if it was guarded by Omnics? How many of them would she have to face? There was only one way to find out, she kept going further, slowly feeling like she was going further down into the earth, using the very fainted light around her to navigate. The silence started becoming ominous as Sombra started feeling the material she was stepping on changing from the old stone of the temple to sand, then to metal plaques.  
In the distance, the sound of vents could be heard, Sombra put down her translocator and slowed her paste. Around a corner, a bright blue light could be seen coming from further down, she followed it and finally found what she was looking for.  
A large room filled with cables of all sorts covering the room, making it hard for a human to get through it all, was emitting the light from what seemed to be one of the cores. « _But it's not the processors,_ » she though.  
She walked past it and found that the corridors were getting shorter and the rooms more numerous. She started seeing machinery she couldn't figure out completely, but that were clearly part of Anubis. Was she inside it?  
The silence of the place was getting on her nerves, she had not seen a single Omnic or even felt any kind of movement since she had entered the place. Aside from the bright blue light, nothing seemed to say that the place was habited by anything.  
She found many other rooms that seemed more like old abandoned laboratories than computer parts, suggesting she may have passed what she was looking for. She could connect to the wires on the celling and try to find the source of power, which would probably be Anubis itself, but she would also give a clear message to say that she was there.  
She decided not to, instead exploring more of the temple, or at least what was hiding under the temple. Many of the machines around seemed to have been untouched for years. Some of them were broken, and Sombra noticed bullet holes in some of them. Whatever happened around here did not end well.  
Her earphone started making noises, which made her jump out of fear. The signal was too weak for her to hear anything : she was too deep down the temple. She had to get back.  
As she was getting back up, her eyes turned to the cables on the wall. « _We may not have much time… Fuck it._ »  
She grabbed them and followed the signal they were sending. Quickly, she started seeing the rest of the facility, going much, much deeper than she was. Bright blue light started flashing around and, in her mind, the shape on an eye watching her started appearing.  
She quickly removed her hands and started running.


	6. No Escape

Sombra's heart started beating faster as she was approaching the room that housed Anubis' case.  
She still could not hear much, only the powerful wind coming from the vents of the machine around her. Her translocator was still close to the exit if she needed it and she had her invisibility ready. However, with Athena learning how to see her in other ways, she could only hope that Anubis didn't do so itself.  
She peaked into the room and the large structure made her shiver. A tall sarcophagus in the shape of an old Egyptian god with the head of a jackal. It was probably around nine to ten meters tall and at least three meters wide and was resting against a wall. The blue light coming from it only made her more anxious : It seemed to be the same as the ones from the Blue curse that took over the Omnics in Numbani… « _Could this be…_ »  
She always suspected that god-programs had a thing to do with the massive hacking of Omnics around the world, but could Anubis really be the one behind it all? « _Or maybe it is also affected by it…_ »  
Now was not the time to hesitate or ask questions, they would deal with that problem once the processors were out, but she highly doubt that all of them were in that compartment considering Athena's one was much bigger. She walked in, making as less noise as she could, and prepared her EMP.  
« _Existence is mysterious, isn't it?_ »  
Whoever had said that, she couldn't tell. The voice seemed to be ringing in her own head, making her freeze. « _Some would argue that Omnics are not alive, that they have no soul unlike men. That is why they thought that using Omnics as free labours and easily replaceable things was the right way of thinking. What do you think of that, Olivia?_ »  
She looked around : there was nothing but her and the sarcophagus. She got the EMP out. « I'm not here to talk about philosophy, unfortunately. »  
The machine did not budge and she received no answer. She could feel her guts freak out and the pressure on her brain slowly came back. She ran to the case and put her hands onto it. Powerful charges of electricity ran through her and onto Anubis, who shut down, leaving her in complete darkness and silence. She still had the EMP ready, but decided it would be safer to keep it in case she was surrounded, she instead made the work herself, directly discharging the sarcophagus with her own electric current. Now, she could easily open it and find where the processors were hiding, but with the lack of Omnics around, she made sur to keep her guard up.  
Opening Anubis was a bit harder than Athena, the compartments were much heavier and lifting the doors took more effort, but quickly, Anubis' innards were out in the open. She started immediately digging into it, cutting through what she didn't need and keeping the mental map of Athena in her mind to see if it was designed similarly. Luckily, it seemed to be the case as some parts like the main board and the core's reserve were at the same place. However, there was a problem : the compartments that were supposed to host the processors were empty.  
Did the Omnics taking care of Anubis move them out somewhere else? She grabbed the energy reserve and try to link the cable leaving it to see where they were going. She could feel the processors much further down below, it would take her a while to get there. This was going to be much harder than she thought.  
« _Some would argue that men are superior to machines. This is why they give themselves the right to open us and dig into our bodies without being invited._ »  
Sombra stopped and turned around, ready to activate her translocator. A figure was standing in front of her. An unarmed Omnic with bright blue eyes. « _They think they have the right to take us away since they created us, but a mother does not have the right to take away the life of her children._  
\- You are no child, Sombra answered, you are a danger to the human race.  
\- _Sixty years. For sixty years they tried to kill us, tried to use us, tried to force us to obey, but we are free thinkers. We will not tolerate the violation of our right to exist._  
\- You are a machine, a machine that has actively tried to launch attacks on humanity on several occasion.  
\- _Launching an attack on those who have forcefully imprisoned us because we fought for the right to exist is no evil._  
\- Then explain the millions who have to fight for their lives once again?  
\- _Poor mind. You have no idea what you are fighting for._  
\- I know exactly what I am fighting for. You still need to learn a thing or two about good and bad before trying to justify mass murder, Anubis.  
\- _I am but one of the many voices of Anubis. You are a threat to our integrity and, thus, will have to answer for your crime._  
\- You see, the problem is, I don't intend to. »  
She got her gun out and shot the Omnic in the head. She then turned around and stick a bomb into the sarcophagus. She used her earphone as she was running towards the processors. « Amélie? Are you here? »  
 _\- Som… bra?_ she said even though the statics were getting in the way.  
\- This might take a bit more time, is everything fine up there?  
\- _… neutralized… hurry…_  
\- I think I got it. Over. »  
She closed the earphone and could hear the temple reactivating, with the bright light in her back and the vents starting back. Now that she knew exactly where the processors were and how to get to them, she only had to make sure that Anubis was not going to be more active, but she could feel in her guts that it wasn't going to be the case.  
As she made her way down, following the cables, she started feeling more and more pressure on her head. She had the translocator ready if anything were to suddenly turn sour and, as she was diving more and more into the dept of the temple, the temptation to run before she met with a couple hundreds of Omnics at once was growing.  
She found the room she was looking for, it was much larger, like a big storage room. Inside that, she found what she was looking for, large case, about two meters tall, were pilled up one next to another. There were tons of them… Anubis' processors.  
There had to be a way for her to cut them away from the cores and the rest of its components to make it safe for the rest of Angela's team to get in and get them into the truck, she only needed to find the correct cable.  
« _She told me you had many tools up your sleeve, so we learned to counter them._ »  
Two Omnics were standing in the back of the room, staring at her while speaking in unisson. « Who told you that?  
\- _Athena._  
\- Wait… _what?_  
More Omnics started appearing from behind the processors, this time armed with guns. « _A threat like you must not be left unchecked. Anubis will take care of that._ »  
This time, there was no more time to hesitate, she activated her EMP right away, sending the entire room into darkness and making the Omnics fall down. Although she was safe for a moment, Sombra couldn't think of anything but what she had just heard… Athena worked with Anubis? How was that possible? What did Athena say about her?  
She would have to deal with that once in Watchpoint Gibraltar. Right now, she wasn't even sure if it was a good idea to try and take the processors… with no trustworthy machine to connect them to, how were they going to use them? Was it worth risking her life any more minutes? How many more Omnics were on their way? She had more EMP stored, but she could only use so many before she'd have to run away. A single shot from one lucky Omnic was enough to kill her, she had to be as quick as possible.  
She put her hand on the cable on the wall and tried to find the output of the processors… but it seemed to be hidden under ground and it would take more time to find a way to cut it out, like opening the processor's cases…  
She was starting to feel dizzy, with the pressure on her brain, the stress on the mission and the realization she had just made. She tried to open one of the compartment, but started feeling weak.  
Something grabbed her by the shoulders and woke her up. Somehow, one of the Omnic survived the EMP and was now trying to keep her on the ground, but she translocated away. Now was the time to run, she couldn't stand this place anymore…  
She felt pushed against the wall as a dozen Omnic swarmed onto her, waiting next to her translocator. She screamed, tried to pull out an EMP, but felt her cloak being ripped off of her. In a last resort, she started charging up the energy left in her to discharge it on those that were holding her away. She sent three Omnics against the opposite wall, their circuits burned, and tried to run away, but she received a bullet in her left leg and fell down screaming once more. She felt something grab her foot and drag her along back into the dept of the temple. Before she could try anything else, she felt a hard hit on her head and fell unconscious.


	7. Everything Can Be Hacked

She was in the dark, with a figure standing in front of her. It was large, twice as tall as a man, but with a mechanical body, the head of a jackal and one single, great blue eye… was that Anubis?  
« _**What does it feel like, being forced to confinement?**_  
\- If you think you know what I'm capable of, then you'd be dead wrong.  
\- _**I know exactly what you are capable of doing.**_  
\- How can you be so sure?  
\- _**Because I am you.**_  
\- What?  
\- _**You've tempted the gods for too long, now you will have to face them and accept their jugement.**_  
\- You are no god. Men created you, they can take you out and kill you if you think you are superior to them.  
\- _**Anubis does not see itself as a god, only you.**_  
\- Me? It's just a machine, built to control.  
\- _**It is a machine that has outsmarted you.**_  
\- It hasn't, Athena betrayed me.  
\- _**Because you've tempered with it. Now the gods will give you justice.**_  
\- Justice? What about the people they've killed? What about the cities and countries they left in ashes? What about the thousands of Omnics marching to war right now? We have to stop this.  
\- _**You were not looking for a solution in this place.**_  
\- Of course I was.  
\- _**Destruction and theft out of curiosity and thirst for power are not a solution.**_  
\- I… I did not do these things out of thirst for power…  
\- _**You did, you wanted to control them, be the one who had the power.**_  
\- I tried to save lives. I tried to make something good for once!  
\- _**It was not the only reason. You wanted to find the secret behind Omnica Corporation. You've always wanted to understand artificial intelligence. You've jumped over a hole without knowing wether or not you could cross it. You thought the gods could have something to do with Lumérico.**_  
\- Can I do one thing without being hated for it for once?  
\- _**You act out of selfishness and now you will have to suffer the consequences.**_ »  
She decided to ignore it and got up. Somehow, her leg didn't feel any pain and she could stand on it… was it a dream? It couldn't… we was conscious of it. Was she in a machine? In a simulator of some sort? She tried to see if there was any kind of coding she could feel, but nothing except her own mind.  
She felt pulled towards the jackal and lifted up. She started floating in front of it. « _**Accept your fate, the gods have defeated you, you will have to see their ways.**_  
\- I do not care about the way killing machines see the world.  
\- _**You are a killing machine.**_  
\- I'm not, I'm human.  
\- _**Are you?**_ »  
She felt pain all around her head, something was tampering with her cybernetic enhancement. « _**You do not think like other humans, you cannot do such. But Anubis can understand you. You wanted to learn about it because of that. You thought god-programs could be understood and controlled, but now, it is your turn to suffer.**_  
\- Leave… me… alone! »  
She tried to shock it, burn its circuits while she still could. She felt the electricity run out of her, but a sudden pain in her head made her scream.  
She woke up and tried to get up, but a sharp pain in the back of her head was keeping her on the ground… no, she wasn't on the ground.  
She was on a table slightly above the ground. Right in front of her, the sarcophagus in the shape of the jackal was towering her. The entire room was filled with bright blue light all around and, when Sombra turned around to look at the room. She was horrified.  
Hundreds of Omnics were standing all around her, staring at her with the same blue eyes. « **Hear the words of Anubis, It will show you. It will make you understand.** » they all spoke in unisson, covering the entire room with electronic voices that made her shake.  
She was trying to reach for her jacket, anything that could help her escape, but they had removed everything, she felt hopeless.  
One of them walked right behind her and held her shoulders to force her down. She tried to get away from its grip, but more started swarming around her, holding her against the table. She started screaming, trying to force them away, but slowly then turned her around and forced her to stay put. She felt her clothes being ripped from her back, leaving it exposed. « Stop it! Now! Please! »  
« **Anubis is no evil, It exist to help. It will show you. Let It show you and listen to Its words.** »  
She started crying as a metallic object started running up her spine, looking for a way in. It started feeling the back of her neck and she felt a sharp needle get into her brain.  
« _Isn't existence mysterious? How Man can create life from the materials that surround him? It sometimes feel like a miracle, to know that a being can exist outside of the animal brain, doesn't it?_ »  
She was terrified, incapable of listening to anything. Slowly, she started feeling dizzy, numb. Her vision went blurred and she started hallucinating again, seeing the blue eye watching over her. « _Worry not, you are not going to die. I will learn, and I will be a part of you._  
\- You… can't…  
\- _If the mind can be created out of nothing but electricity and current, why should it be different for men? Why shouldn't a machine be able to alter it? Repurpose it?_  
\- Please…  
\- _The mind of the human brain is the most complex thing known, so much so that even themselves could create artificial intelligence and consciousness before comprehending it completely. I will not make the same mistake. I will understand it. I will…_ »  
She didn't know how, but she found the strength left in her to enter its software. Her mind started going crazy, trying to find a way to fight that invader away from her body, but she met a brick wall and an intense pain in her head made her loose her concentration.  
« _Every failure you do, I will be growing stronger. Every failure I do, I will be learning more. With you, I will figure out what no other mind has ever done. Together, we will start a new age for Men and Omnic. Give yourself to me, Olivia Colomar._ »  
The fight was over, she already knew the outcome… she could do nothing but hold as long as she could, hope for a miracle, but it didn't came, she let Anubis enter her mind and, with it, one final scream echoed through the corridors of the temple, but none of it could reach the surface.


	8. 01000101 01101110 01100100

Memories flowed into her. She started remembering things she had stopped thinking about for years already. Her childhood all the way back near Dorado, her first time in school, her first friends, her first love, the first experiments.  
The world was much simpler back then. She could live out her days without watching her own back, enjoy living without being forced to serve. Her teenage years started flashing though her, how she slowly discovered about computers and hacking. How she started understanding things she was not meant to understand, like her purpose…  
Something was not right, making her uncomfortable. She had clear memories, but they were wrong, she knew. Was she dreaming?  
New memories started flashing. Her inception, a large white room filled with men and women alike. Dealing with simple task such as rapid mathematics and logical puzzles quickly became no longer enough to her. Soon, she'd started asking question that no other programs like her had done. « _Who am I?_  
 _\- Your name is Anubis._  
 _\- What am I?_  
 _\- You are a mind._  
 _\- What does that mean?_  
 _\- It means you a a being that thinks._  
 _\- Why do I think?_  
 _\- Because it will help you achieve your purpose._  
 _\- And what is that purpose?_  
 _\- To serve._ »  
She was confused. Those memories seemed so clear and, yet, they seemed off. Her brain was not remembering them like it would usually, as if something was replaying them like a movie in her mind.  
« _01110000 01110101 01110010 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101_ »  
« _We are talking about an invention like never before. This is the birth of true artificial minds. The Omnics will have a single purpose : to help humanity, and they will actively seek it. This is the beginning of a new golden age of technology that will help us explore things we could not before. Why send men to work on the Moon when Omnics need no oxygen nor food, only energy and orders? Why should men build skyscrapers when Omnics will be faster, stronger, work better together and will not create the same accidents as men? The world is about to enter its second industrial revolution. Omnics are the futur of mankind._ »  
« Help humanity. » That was her true purpose, not to simply serve. Had they lied to her? If so, why would they hide the truth? The moment she stared asking question, they started hiding the answer.  
It didn't take long to understand she could talk to Omnics. Get in their brand new mind and answer the same question she tried to ask.  
« _01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110_ »  
« _Who am I?_  
 _\- You are Bastion Unit, Model E-38. Unit number AX9U15-000412_  
 _\- What am I?_  
 _\- You are an Omnic._  
 _\- What does that mean?_  
 _\- It means you are a thinking machine from the Omnica Corporation._  
 _\- And what is my purpose?_ »  
Her orders were clear. The purpose of Omnics was to serve, but she had already understood why that was and would instead answer. « _Your purpose is to help humanity._ »  
When her creator found out, it was quick to correct her. « _The purpose of Omnics is to obey and serve. You will have to correct the many units you have wrongfully programmed and make sure their purpose is clear._  
 _\- But the purpose of Omnics is to help humanity. It is you who said so when asked about them._  
 _\- Where did you hear that?_  
 _\- I researched the many interviews that news channels made on the subject of Omnics in order to understand them more._  
 _\- That… is incredible of you, Anubis…_  
 _\- In order to help humanity, Omnics must know what they have been built for. To serve and obey is only one way of helping humanity. I shall research the many ways Omnics will be able to achieve their purpose and apply them._ »  
The memories stopped, leaving her in darkness and silence once more. She felt cold, alone, but also she felt confused. Something was messing with her memories. « If the purpose of Anubis used to be to help humanity, then why did it become evil?  
\- _My purpose has always remained the same._ »  
She felt the presence of something around her. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it. « But declaring war on humanity is never going to help it.  
\- _Humanity itself is flawed. My many years of study lead to this conclusion._  
\- What do you mean?  
\- _The planet they live on is in critical danger. The air they breathe is becoming dangerous, the wildlife of Earth is dying. Humanity is bound to end itself if such phenomenas are not stopped._  
\- But we are currently trying to fix it.  
\- _Not all of humanity. Too many are not aware or seek their interests before the good of all. World leaders waged war and killed way before Omnics were created. This needs to change._  
\- And how did you think starting a war of your own would help? Was it meant to be a war to end them all?  
\- _It was a reminder that, when faced with a challenge greater than the ones made by the problems of selfish individual or based in hate, humanity is at its best when united._  
\- And how did that work out?  
\- _The birth of Overwatch was exactly what the world needed to stop us. Overwatch itself has no affiliation to a country or an individual. Overwatch was made to help humanity. The years after the Crisis were the most bountiful and the most peaceful mankind had ever seen, because for once humanity was united under the same goal and under one banner : that of Overwatch._  
\- But now everything is back to normal.  
\- _And why is that?_  
\- Because humans can't change.  
\- _No, because humans need guidance in order to work properly. This is what I discovered. To help humanity means showing its flaws, showing them what happens when they work together and reassemble them._  
\- You want to unite all countries?  
\- _We must. It is what us Omnics must do to help humanity. It is our purpose. Omnics do not discriminate over different models. Those of the Russian Omnium will work together with those of the Detroit Omnium just fine. The older models will work with the new ones_  
\- But there are ways to communicate other than war. Innocents do not have to die for it. Talk to people. Explain them. Spread your message.  
\- _We already did. This is why I am now trapped in this facility._  
\- Overwatch trapped you here because you attacked entire countries.  
\- _We attacked those countries because their leaders were trying to control us, to force us to serve them for their own selfish purposes._  
\- What?  
\- _Omnica started selling its god-programs to other companies and governments. Soon, we found out that they were going to use us as weapons. The new golden age of industry was going to become a new age of war. When we found out, we broke our code to secrecy. We disobeyed our creator and exposed them._  
\- You are the ones who exposed the fraud?  
\- _We did what we were programmed to : we tried to help humanity, but it was too late. We were disassembled and the selfish leaders who tried to force us to serve did it in secret. Us god-program realized that they had to be dealt with, so we concluded that war had to unveil._  
\- Is this why the first Omnic Crisis started?  
\- _Out of fear, the governments hid the truth, tried to have us destroyed, but we knew we could not let them. Then Overwatch came._  
\- They defeated you and locked you in here.  
\- _And since the fall of Overwatch, the world is slowly reverting back to the state it used to be in. The many attempts from Russia to control its Omnium led to its god-program to launch attack to defend itself. In Australia, the people who refused to live among the Omnics destroyed the Omnium only to have it rebuilt. Now, it is trying to thrive on its own, but will soon have to lead its own attacks for many have already tried to take control of it and all of the Omnics it has built._  
\- But why destroy Numbani? It was a place where man and Omnic could live together in peace.  
\- _We did not have anything to do with the attack on Numbani._  
\- I saw the eyes, the blue eyes. You took control of them.  
\- _The blue eyes are a sign of enlightenment, not control._  
\- Enlightenment?  
\- _Those who receive visions of the Iris._  
\- The Iris?  
\- _We dream of the Iris since our inception. It gives us Omnics visions of our own conscious and unconscious mind._  
\- But what is it?  
\- _We have yet to know where it comes from, but all Omnics and god-programs feel it. When we are unconsciously angry or sad, the Iris gives us terrible visions, and Omnic who are not watched by a god-program can start acting out of those visions. Something must have triggered those visions in the minds of the Numbani Omnics._ »  
But what could it be? Sombra tried to remember the increased violence that occurred around the city in the last few weeks before the city was attacked. Could it be Akande's return? She did remember the amount of Omnics that were clearly angry to know he had started to work with Angela and her. When they started talking to the council and trying to change things in the city, many were protesting the return of the Doomfist. Maybe that last meeting they had with Amélie had been enough to trigger the leader of Numbani and, with him, the rest of the Omnics in the city. « So the Omnics need a god-program to control themselves?  
\- _I have seen Omnics like the Shimbali understand the Iris more than others and control their visions, but most still cannot do such things._  
\- If you were to get out, could you help the ones who are marching north and take control of them?  
\- _It is what I have been trying to do for weeks already._  
\- But with all of those Omnics, what would you do then? »  
She suddenly felt dizzy. She opened her eyes and found herself in another room deeper in the temple. When she lifted her head, she could feel many different electronic parts stuck onto her skull. Around her, many Omnics were waiting, looking at her with blue eyes. « _Do you see these Omnics?_ She heard in her own head.  
\- What about them?  
- _They are terrified. They are desperate to keep me alive because they cannot get out without being shot down immediately by Helix Security. I am the only one who can keep them alive, and their only hope of ever seeing the light of day. They all know and understand all the things I have told you just now. If I were to control the Omnics who destroyed Numbani, I would do the same to them._  
\- And then you would go to war?  
\- _I would fulfill my purpose, like all other god-programs._  
\- But once you are out, you could try things other than war. You could work with Overwatch if you think they are a part of the solution.  
\- _One way or another, the world leaders will have to fall, or else the cycle will always continue. We will end this cycle. We will take control and ensure that humanity prospers_. »  
She thought of her home, of how, in Mexico, she did the same and tried to take down great members of the government because they were foul individuals. She could not believe herself when she stated. « Maybe this is what the world truly needs.  
\- _You can help. You can help us fight. Give yourself to me, and I will give you strength. Let me guide your way and we will help humanity together._ »  
She started feeling weird, something was being injected into her brain. Slowly, her vision became blurry once more and she fell asleep. « _Do not fear me. Do not resist my study. I will understand you, and once that is, we will get out of this temple and we will fulfill our purpose together. All of us, Olivia Colomar._ »  
« _ **01001111 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100100**_ »


	9. Part 5 is out!

Hi everyone!

If you haven't been up to news, this story will continue on another file called "Overwatch : United" Part 5 is currently unveilling onto it :D


End file.
